


Stubborn

by je_oh_no



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, idk how to tag on here, just know they kiss and cuddle a lil, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/je_oh_no/pseuds/je_oh_no
Summary: Mark doesn't like to consider himself the affectionate type, but when it came to the smaller boy in front of him, it's almost as if a switch is flipped on, and all his previous beliefs vanish into thin air. Suddenly, he wants to kiss the living hell out of one particular person and hold him like nothing mattered at all. But, as Mark knows, Renjun is stubborn at times like this.





	Stubborn

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is the first fic I've ever finished so please go easy on me ;;;; I literally wrote this at 5 am cause me and sleep deprivation equals writing fluff about making out dkfjfkf anyway I hope you enjoy!!

Renjun is very stubborn when it comes to things like this.

Mark doesn't like to consider himself the affectionate type, but when it came to the smaller boy in front of him, it's almost as if a switch is flipped on, and all his previous beliefs vanish into thin air. Suddenly, he wants to kiss the living hell out of one particular person and hold him like nothing mattered at all. But, as Mark knows, Renjun is stubborn at times like this.

"Why don't you take a break?" Mark suggests, having watched the boy not move an inch for six hours straight from his spot on the floor. There he was sitting, in a mess of craft tools, laptop and his 15 inch Moomin plushie. He'd hug it tightly when he was distressed, and from the look on his face and the hold on Moomin's neck, he is definitely distressed. He needed to stop him, for both the toy and Renjun's safety.

"I need." Renjun squeezes the plush even tighter in his tiny little arms. "to finish."

Mark grimaces at the thought of what he's about to do, but it's for his boyfriend's own good. Baby steps, Mark. He's tiny, he can't hurt you

…that badly.

Here goes nothing. Mark squats to be eye level with the distressed boy. He pats his head, combing fingers through his fringe. "Hey, baby, why don't we just..." Mark tugs on the Moomin which catches Renjun's attention. Mark will never get used to the fact that Renjun's natural reaction is to growl when anyone grabs his Moomin, but nevertheless, he'd risk his life at the hands of the angry boy to pull the Moomin from his grasp. With a forceful enough tug, Renjun is now empty handed with a face full of sadness. As fast as the anger appears, is as fast as it’s replaced with a pout and watery eyes in Mark's direction.

"But." Renjun's eyes tear up, and his tiny hands stretched out. "Moomin," he whines softly. 

Mark inwardly wants to die at the sight of Renjun, but he won't give in just yet. He's in love but he's not weak.

Mark makes his way to Renjun's bed, sitting atop with Moomin now in his arms and patting the space next to him. "If you want Moomin, you're gonna have to take a break with him over here." 

Renjun's watery eyed pout turns into one more puzzled, brows furrowing and eyes narrowing. "I'm not falling for it."

"What do you mean falling for it!? I'm trying to get you to take a break! Please Renjun, I'm worried about you." It's Mark's turn, as he forces himself to pout. "Just for a little bit..."

Renjun gives Mark a dirty look before reluctantly closing his laptop and spewing whispered curses under his breath. "Stupid evil cheek bones," he mutters.

Mark watches Renjun attempt to get up, with legs that are practically jelly, pins and needles, and he's the only one to blame for putting them through six hours of numbing torture. Despite him almost falling on his face, to which Mark only thinks 'that's what he gets,'he still successfully makes it to the bed to crawl towards his Moomin. Making it obvious that he is avoiding his boyfriend for the stuff creature, Renjun yanks it out of Mark's hold to cuddle against its head. It's probably stupid that Mark feels bad, but Moomin's limp head scares Mark to bits. Moomin's neck lacks fluff, probably from the sheer force of Renjun, on many previous occasions, squeezing the living hell out of it. Despite Renjun ignoring him, he's just glad he has gotten his overworked boyfriend to relax.

Mark watches the boy nuzzle his plushie, and he holds in the urge to outwardly coo. He needs to smother that boy in love. He doesn't know if he's feeling braver than usual or dumber, probably the latter. But, he pretends he doesn't have a 70% chance of getting kicked in the face for what he's about to do.

He inches closer to the younger before wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him in between his open legs to rest against Mark's chest. Renjun lets out a shocked squeak at the sudden rough pull, but doesn't fight back when he realizes what Mark is doing. 

Nice, I didn't get kicked.

Mark is testing his chances at this point, to see what he can and can't do, so he waits for a reaction. Renjun huffs and mutters a 'you're stupid,' but Mark doesn't find any sign of him wanting to stop. So, he shoots his shot. 

Mark presses his nose into the soft locks at the back of his boyfriend's head. First, he places a soft kiss there, then takes in the berry scent that tends to follow him due to the shampoo Mark is very familiar with. He nuzzles the back of Renjun's neck and plants kisses on the soft skin. Renjun squirms, but doesn't complain.

Mark makes his way to Renjun's ear. Reluctant to continue without permission, he mutters, "Is this okay?"

Renjun is quiet and still before he lets out a soft ‘it's okay’ and proceeds to meld into Mark's chest, leaning into the touch. 

Mark doesn't hesitate now, and starts pressing kisses against the backside of Renjun's ear. He sees the red coloring, and feels the warmth that is rising in Renjun's skin. But, if Renjun wants to pretend it’s not there, then Mark will do so too, for the boy's pride. Mark continues his journey, kissing alongside Renjun's neck. Still silent, Renjun tilts his head to the right, for Mark's sake he's probably thinking, not his own. Mark peppers kisses along the side while also playing at the hems of Renjun's oversized hoodie. Moomin is long abandoned beside his bed as Renjun opts to hold Mark's arms that are reached across his stomach and chest. 

Mark finds it funny that Renjun hasn't made a sound or said a word this entire time, or at least tries to. He squirms endlessly, and occasionally, when Mark would tentatively kiss in one particular spot, Renjun would ball up the fabric of Mark's sleeves he was already gripping so tightly on. Renjun never likes to admit that he likes the attention, or that he enjoys things like this, but Mark can't help but smile when Renjun purposely slides close to Mark and plays with his hands. Or, the times Renjun complains he's too cold, and the blanket isn't enough to keep him warm, even during the hot summers. Mark calls him a tsundere, and Renjun calls Mark an idiot back, but Mark lives with it. He likes it.

Renjun surprises Mark when he suddenly straightens his neck. He didn't think he went too far, not more than usual. But, what surprises him more is when Renjun turns around, body and all, to wrap arms around the older's neck and kisses him. Mark is a little too out of it to kiss back at first because despite them being in a relationship, Renjun initiating kissing, let alone affection in the first place, shocks Mark.

Renjun whines slightly into the kiss when Mark doesn't react, but at the sound, he soon does kiss softly into the smallers lips. Renjun cards his fingers into Mark's black hair, and Mark just sighs at the fond touch. He doesn't know if he's dreaming, but he doesn't care; he just hopes he doesn't wake up anytime soon.

When Renjun tries to pull away, Mark chases after the other's lips, and Renjun just giggles into Mark's sudden kiss. Mark is never rough or urgent with his kisses cause he knows Renjun and knows what happens when he doesn't keep his pace. Besides, he's always content with the soft gentle kisses Renjun reciprocates during these sessions because in comparison to his regular brash remarks, this is absolute heaven for Mark. 

"Baby," Renjun mutters into Mark's lips, and the pet name shoots right through Mark's heart. 

He pulls away, and stretches his arms out to the older. Mark has figured out Renjun's wordless signals at this point in their relationship. He pulls at the boy’s waist, helping to lift him up and over Mark's thighs and rest on his lap. Renjun looks far more pleased in this position, resting his legs against the sides of Mark's. 

"Kisses?" Renjun says innocently.

“Oh my god," Mark whispers under his breath. He won't argue with that request.

He wraps arms around the smaller's waist and swoops in once again for a kiss. Renjun's hands reach up to grip at the black locks, and he's kissing tentatively, slightly sucking at the older's bottom lip.

Mark thinks he might die. This shower of affection is insufferable on his weak heart. 

His hands travel messily to grip at the ends of Renjun's hoodie, pushing the small of his back to bring him even closer. Mark slips his hand underneath the fabric to feel the soft skin on his back and sides. Renjun chuckles at the touch, giggling into Mark's mouth, and Mark laughs back at the endearing sounds vibrating against his lips. 

"I love you," Mark mumbles into the kisses.

Renjun doesn't stop kissing, but Mark can still see and feel the visibly flushed cheeks and flustered, now ungraceful, kisses. He's definitely embarrassed about the sudden confession. Renjun won't say back, Mark knows, but he enjoys seeing how it throws the younger for the loop.

"Aw, something wrong?" he teasingly asks the younger. Mark receives a hard yank, a fistful of his hair in Renjun's palm.

Maybe he deserved that a little, but it's all worth seeing Renjun clumsily try to recover from Mark's words.

"I fucking hate you."

Ironic, considering Renjun is now kissing even deeper into Mark's mouth. It's messier, and Renjun's a little impatient, but Mark does his best to match the Chinese boy's pace. When Mark tilts his head in a certain way into the kiss, Renjun sighs happily into his lips. He won't say it, but Mark doesn't need to hear Renjun say he loves him too. Moments like this are always enough for him to tell. 

Abruptly, Renjun pulls away in the midst of kisses, and Mark blinks cluelessly as the boy tilts his head at him.

"You good?" Mark stares at the slightly dazed boy on his lap with puffy lips. Mark's holding back the urge to kiss him yet again, but he remains patient.

Renjun doesn't answer, but instead, chuckles, bringing his hands up to cup his boyfriend's cheeks. "You're cute," he giggles out.

Mark feels his cheeks hurt from the constant smiling at his adorable boyfriend. "Okay, sir." He takes hold of one of his wrists to pull his hand away from his cheek. "You're tired- too tired."

Renjun whines ‘no’, but Mark knows Renjun's sleepless night schedule. The boy is definitely sleep deprived, maybe a little loopy and bound to crash sooner or later. He'll admit that he likes how the drowsiness makes Renjun cling to Mark like a koala clings to a tree, but he knows when enough is enough.

He scoops Renjun up first by his legs, then his upper back, to lay him down onto his bed.

"Mark." He wraps arms around his neck. "Cuddles." He nearly pulls Mark off balance above himself.

Mark tries his best not to collapse on top of the smaller as he tugs. "Renjun, please-" He latches off the small arms around his neck. "You need to sleep"

"Please, Mark." He practically begs, and all Mark can do is sigh before laying on his side to face Renjun.

Renjun scoots towards Mark and buries his face into the crook of his neck. Mark cards his fingers in the boy’s hair, and Renjun presses a kiss against the older's neck.

"Thank you, Mark," he mutters sleepily against the other's skin.

"For?" 

"A lot of things." He plays with the pull strings of Mark's hoodie. Mark can hear the haziness in his boyfriend's voice, but the persistence to finish keeps him mumbling. "For stopping me to get some rest…" he trails off, and Mark thinks maybe he's fallen asleep, until he feels Renjun squirm in his spot. "...and for loving me."

Mark smiles maybe a little too hard at those words. It's definitely a great opening for him to tease the boy endlessly, but Mark isn't cruel like Renjun. He'll let him rest for now, and maybe remind him later of his sappy words when he's being bratty in the future. For now, Mark decides to be a good boyfriend.

"You're welcome." He lovingly kisses his head and rubs the back of his neck. "You're not hard to love, Renjun."

Renjun doesn't reply to Mark's words, but instead, he pecks once again at his neck.

In seconds, Mark feels soft steady breaths against his skin, which leaves him to assume that Renjun has finally fallen asleep.

Mark, at a time like this, would usually get up to leaving the sleeping boy to rest on his own, but what he didn't take into consideration was small arms wrapping around his torso to stop him from leaving. Maybe he considers resting his eyes and letting sleep take him too. With enough time, comfortable warmth, and his lids lazy, he lets sleep envelope him deeply. But, before he does, he swears he hears a soft whisper of 'I love you too.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for reading my first fic uwu! Here are two [pieces](https://twitter.com/je_oh_no/status/1137288376049176577) of [art](https://twitter.com/je_oh_no/status/1137288395896569856) I drew to go along with the fic hehe 
> 
> If you wanna find me here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/je_oh_no) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/je_oh_no)


End file.
